Coffee Princess
by Honeybun-Smile
Summary: She thought he was just someone who would pass by in her life. But she didn't expect that he would stay forever. AU
1. Prologue

Hi. Um, so this is another story. Yeah, I know that I keep on making another one but this is different. Good or not, I'm still going to continue with this. **This story was inspired by one of my favorite Korean dramas. **It's **the 1****st**** shop of coffee prince. I saw that other authors already made stories that are also inspired by the show so I decided to do my version. It's not exactly the same with the drama but you can still feel a part of it.** So yeah, enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Coffee Princess**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

**.**

**. **

She was close to pulling her hair out of frustration. She can't understand why he was being so hard. Sure, he is a cold, egoistical bastard but this is going to far. Does he hold so much grudge to her that he decided to make her life miserable?

"Oi, get back to work! I'm not paying you to just stand there and drool," he barked.

She glared at him and went back to cleaning the tables. _Stupid, egomaniac. Who does he think he is? He might be rich but his attitude is definitely worst than a low class person, _she thought. She can't wait to get out of this place. Once her debt is paid, she would be free of this monster! She made an evil laugh in her mind when she suddenly felt someone behind her. Turning around, she was faced by the monster itself.

"You sure are slower than a turtle, Sa-ku-ra"

She blinked. He smirked. Then all hell broke lose.

.

.

* * *

**Okay, what you guys think? Review please! Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1- THE BEGINNING**

* * *

"Um, sweetie? I hate to say this but you eat like a pig."

The chopsticks fell, as the person froze with eyes as big as a ball. She looked at the woman and her eyes slowly narrowed.

"So what are you implying, mother?" she whispered. The girl continued to glare as the woman laughed. "Oh, honey. No need to be angry. I'm just saying that you should slow down with your eating. It's nice to see girls eat with poise and not girls who eat as if they have been given a food only once a month".

"I'm not born to please anybody," the girl grumbled.

The middle-aged woman, Haruno Saida, only sighed. She sometimes wondered if her daughter is really a girl or not. She observed her as she wolfed down on her food. Saida's eyes softened as she still thanked Kami-sama for giving her a responsible and loving daughter despite her crazy antics and man-like appetite. Plus, she also gave thanks that her daughter grew up to be an attractive and charming lady.

"Sakura, thank you" she said and held the hand of her child.

"Mom-"

"I know you're working so hard for us and although you're only 21 years old, you're giving your best in everything and already applying for various jobs. And here I am, just peeling chestnuts and sewing dolls. I should be the one to have a decent job and I should be the one taking care of you and you're older brother. But the responsibility was passed down to you and I'm sorry" her mother finished.

Sakura sighed. "Mom, I already told you a thousand times that it's okay. I know all of us are working hard and I'm glad that we are united as a family. I love you and Sasori and if I have to be a farmer so that we can all eat and still have a decent life, than so be it. Right now, we are in a crucial state. So we have to help one another as much as we can".

Her mother nodded and smiled.

"Oh, and Mom?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Please stop buying unnecessary things and stop being attracted to pink. You're really making us more poor".

* * *

.

.

* * *

RING! RING! RING! RING!

A hand grabs the phone as it keeps on ringing. It was already morning and the sun was up and shining through the curtains, much to the person's annoyance. He clicked it without looking on who it is.

"Hello?"

"UCHIHA SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG MAN? DIDN'T I TELL YOU YESTERDAY TO TAKE A FLIGHT AND RETURN HOME?"

He didn't have to put the phone in his ears considering how loud the voice is. "Well good morning to you too, grandma" he chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me? I swear that you always give me headaches. When will you actually obey an order?" the old woman through the phone said.

"Mm, I don't know. Maybe when you quit nagging me all the time. That's why you look so old and have many wrinkles. Chill, gramps".

The voice in the phone got louder and angrier.

"CHILL, GRAMPS? YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ME YOU UNGRATEFUL-"

"I'm sorry grandma but I got to go. See you in 3 days".

"WHY YOU-"

The man hanged up and sighed. He is not really a morning person and his grandmother just had to give him a mouthful early in the morning. How annoying. He sat up and was about to stand when an arm snaked around his chest.

"Good morning, baby" a female voice chirped.

The man took off the arms and looked at the girl who was trying hard to be cute and sexy which is not working. He smirked.

"Well, it's not a good morning anymore because I want you leave this room now".

She gaped, lost for words as the man stood up and proceeded to the bathroom.

"Hey, you can't do this to me! I thought we had something," she argued.

"Correction, I have all the right to do this. Now get out. You're annoying me".

The girl cried and hurriedly picked her clothes that was scattered on the floor. "I can't believe you!" she shouted.

He smirked again. "Believe it, _baby. _Now, when I come out I expect you to be gone". Then he slammed the door as the girl cursed and cried.

Now, enough fooling around because it's back to the gruesome reality also known as his grandmother. He cringed.

.

.

* * *

**So what 'ya guys say? Review!**


End file.
